Voodoo
The Voodoo is a two-door lowrider in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is especially favored for its low ground clearance, which allows for the wheels to be protected to an extent. Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories With its panoramic windshield and distinctive sideways tail fins, the Voodoo from GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories strongly resembles a 1960 Chevrolet Impala. Where the Impala has triple-taillights, however, the Voodoo uses paired taillights, like those seen on the Chevrolet Bel Air and Biscayne; but judging from their spacing, they could just be an Impala's - lacking its innermost lights. In GTA Vice City, the car is only available in red (with the exception of one black version seen in the mission Two Bit Hit; see Variants), and has hydraulics instead of a horn. In GTA San Andreas, it is seen in many different colors. The fuel cap is behind the rear license plate of the car, and if it is shot, the car will explode. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Voodoo has a distinctive engine sound, and can be resprayed in different colors; the hydraulics are also replaced with a car horn. The car has been repeatedly adopted as a gang car, first by the Haitians in GTA Vice City, then the Grove Street Families (and, in some missions, by the Ballas) in GTA San Andreas. While reappearing in GTA Vice City Stories, the car is driven by standard drivers instead. Being a two-door, the Voodoo is only capable of seating two and can be used in the lowrider competition in GTA San Andreas. GTA IV ).]] In GTA IV, the Voodoo retains many of its visual cues and the two-door design from previous games, and, according to police radio chatter, bears the Declasse brand. It remains a low-rider, but hydraulics are no longer available. The car now has the Chevrolet Impala's trademark six taillights, and its rear is still modeled on the 1960 Impala; the grille is similar to a 1964 Impala (but "H" shaped like a 1965 Rambler Classic, 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner, etc., however, the front's resemblance is closer to the 1964 Impala; the grille just appears to be altered). The roof and windows also resemble those of the 1963 or 1964 Impala. The Voodoo also has a chrome strip running down the trunk, similar to that of a 1959 Impala. It is seen with both one-tone and two-tone body colors, and all Voodoos feature "S.S." and "Limited Edition" badging, as well as a heart-shaped hood ornament. The Voodoo in GTA Chinatown Wars appears to be used exclusively by local African-American gangs (presumably M.O.B. and the North Holland Hustlers), appearing in territories under their control. The car is only available with a white-and-blue paint job, but is otherwise similar in design to the GTA IV Voodoo. Performance In GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, it is speedy, with smooth handling for a car of its size, and thanks to its low center of gravity, it will generally not flip unless the hydraulics are jacked up. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Voodoo's speed is slow, and it struggles to climb steep inclines; after a collision, it may take a while until the Voodoo gets going again. Despite these shortcomings, the Voodoo is the second fastest lowrider in GTA San Andreas. In GTA IV, the Voodoo still has a low center of gravity, but is much slower (one of the slowest-accelerating cars in the game), heavier, less maneuverable, and has a top speed of only 125 km/h (77 mph). Its weight and bulk, however, make it resilient to damage. The performance of the car in GTA Chinatown Wars appears to have improved drastically, with good acceleration, top speed and cornering, and average brakes. Variants * In GTA Vice City, a unique black Voodoo appears during "Two Bit Hit" in a funeral gathering for the Haitian gang. As they arrive at the funeral, players may steal and store the Voodoo first before focusing on the target fleeing in a Romero's Hearse. * In GTA IV, a special "Jamaican Flag" (black and green with gold chrome) Voodoo, further distinguished by its side twin exhaust pipes and rear fender skirts, is driven by members of Little Jacob's posse. Its performance is no different from those of regular Voodoos. * Standard Voodoos in GTA IV may also come with similar chrome parts; one Voodoo color scheme, a black and red combination, comes with gold chrome, while a dark candy red Voodoo (occasionally confused as being all-black) comes with duller bronze chrome parts. Although the former's overall coloration resembles the gang cars of the Spanish Lords, it is not affiliated with any gang. *Elizabeta Torres owns a unique Voodoo that sports a one-of-a-kind white and pink paint-job, and silver chrome trims all around. The car can only be obtained in the mission "Have a Heart", when, it has a slight sag in the rear suspension due to its trunk being filled with two bodies. The only way to obtain it is to park it in the Bohan Safehouse parking space and fail the mission. Save the game and it will be there for you to drive, minus the bodies in the trunk. * A Voodoo requested by Stevie's Car Thefts, parked in front of the LC24 Tower in East Island City, Dukes, features an all-emerald body with black trims and rims. The car can be taken and stored at a safehouse, as another Voodoo will respawn again at the LC24 Tower until the player delivers it to S&M Auto Sales. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) Modification of the Voodoo in GTA San Andreas can only be performed at Loco Low Co. Like the Tahoma, the Voodoo's choices of customization is far more limited than most other lowriders. The modifications include: * Colors (Only one, for the body color ($150).) * Wheels (Four types: Twist ($1,200), Wire ($1,560), Virtual ($620) and Access ($1,140).) * Bass Boost ($100) * Hydraulics ($1,500) * Nitrous (Three types: 2x ($100), 5x ($500) and 10x ($1,000).) Trivia *The Voodoo made a cameo appearance in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. *The Voodoo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. **Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. *A Jamaican Voodoo with chrome parts can be found in some Gang Wars in TLAD involved Jamaicans. *The Jamaican Vodooo in GTA IV has two tailpipes: the gold side one and the normal back chrome one. *In Acter Industrial Park, the player can find a Vigero with frames resembling Voodoos. Locations ;GTA Vice City *In front of Auntie Poulet's shack ;GTA San Andreas *In El Corona, near Cesar Vialpando's house * Common in GSF Territory. ;GTA IV *Spawn around Beechwood City and Schottler, Broker. *Spawn all around Dukes. *Spawn around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney. ;GTA Chinatown Wars * Spawns only in "African American" gang turf, specifically, Firefly Projects, Broker, and North Holland, Algonquin. }} de:Voodoo es:Voodoo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Lowriders Category:Gang Cars